Category talk:Concept
This was an idea I couldn't get out of my head for some time, and I didn't want it to be COMPLETELY forgotten; What if the Surface was/is a terrible place? The surface is a crapsack variant of a dark fantasy world - After the War on Monsters, there's a ton of leftover warriors with High LV. Those individuals aren't going to just "dissappear", so humans just found themselves to fight, and did just that for a few hundred years before "the first fallen human" is even born, and has kept doing so afterward. The human playable characters are ("classes" like you'd find in a Role play game) from the not-so-great walks of life from this version of a crapsack fantasy surface world. For Example: A Knight character Off the bat, you'd probably think of a Highly armored "Knight" that could be a family member of local Nobility - with good Constitution, can hit like a Truck, and is "up there" in the LV rating (roughly LV 8 or above). Now, let's put that in perspective - In UnderTale, LV doesn't just mean "level". It's now a measurement on how distant one is from their soul - making it easier for them to hurt others, while harder to be hurt... What if the Knight's High Constitution (or, CON) came from being domestically abused as a kid? There are other reasons for being insanely hard to put down other than "being determined". His High ATK - Sure, knights are prominent in Fantasy Warfare, but having ownership of a shiny, overrated butter knife called a "sword" or knowing how to defend yourself from attackers doesn't automaticaly make you a ruthless killer - That is LV's job. His High LV: In regular UnderTale, you play as a kid that until this point, has most likely never "killed" anything up until this point... Here, on the other hand is anywhere between LV 8 and 12 - This "Knight" could've done anything to have had his soul reach that point in a crapsack fantasy - Being brought into a war - pointless or otherwise isn't enough; The armor and sword of this knight is caked in blood reguardless of the reason for it, and he's not proud of a single drop that is on his hands. Perhaps if his character is to be reflected by Asgore or Undyne's character, maybe the knight even lost a loved one that he vowed to protect, and failed utterly? Reason for being at MT. Ebbot; Could've been hunted by a ruthless party of individuals, and was literally shot with crossbow bolts before falling into the hole. Could've been suffering from one of many different psycological disorders, and jumped in believing the world would be "just that much better" without them. Who knows? This "knight" isn't your steryotypical mindless silent face that the player can just control like the default Player Character in UnderTale. This is a Human Being whose hopes, dreams, his body - his EVERYTHING has been crushed - yet he finds a world with everything that he lost - Family that could care for him, Friends willing to die for him, food that was purchased or given freely instead of extorted by force... The underground is an ABSOLUTE PARADISE compared to the surface world of "Kill or be Killed", and for the first time in a long time - this "runaway knight" has something he could give his life for... But the King wants to break the barrier that has kept them in... The Knight wants to protect that same barrier - that 'happens to be' the only reason humanity hasn't wiped them out yet (that, and so much time passing that the war between Humans and Monsters has faded into obscurity - including knowlege of Mt. Ebott's existance as a Holy Site). ^This being an example or concept. Not an official thing. TL: DR The concept is, the underground is an ABSOLUTE PARADISE compared to the surface world of "Kill or be Killed" (where the surface world in question, is quite literally a "kill or be killed" crapsack fantasy RPG world), and the Player Character is a by-product of a lot of horrible things that are going down on the surface. Nonimportant123 (talk) 21:59, November 22, 2018 (UTC)